Going Up
by Nollie Marie
Summary: February 13, you are cordially invited to state at the elegant Meyer Hotel in downtown Seattle. It’s a free stay. All you have to do is get on the elevator. Oh and you just might find your true love going up.
1. Alice's Story: Nothing can be sweeter

**I wanted to post this on Feb 13****th****…but I ended up hanging with friends and didn't get to post this until Feb 14****th****…so HAPPY VALENTINES' DAY…**

Okay I was reading FictionPress, when I came across this one story that I thought was cute. I have the link up on my profile of the original story that I read. Anyways, so I took the idea and kinda made it my own. Plus…I have personal experience of actually getting stuck in an elevator when I was, like, eight years old. Till this day, I'm still scared to get stuck in an elevator…well not all elevators…just the one I got stuck in because it's one of the elevators I take to see my parents when they are working the ticket office at the Rangers. ANYWAYS! Enjoy!

**Summary**: February 13, you are cordially invited to state at the elegant Meyer Hotel in downtown Seattle. It's a free stay. All you have to do is get on the elevator. Oh and you just might find your true love going up.

**(Disclaimer is on profile)**

* * *

**Going Up?**  
By Nollie Marie

* * *

**Alice's Story**

Nothing can be sweeter than you are

I parked my little yellow Porsche behind my good friend and one of my roommate Bella Swan's old Chevy truck. I could never understand just how she loved that silly thing. It could hardly go higher than fifty miles per hour without the engine about to die.

Rolling my eyes, I headed inside to get out of the cold mist, deciding to see if either Rosalie, my other good friend and roommate, had checked mail. I had a really long day at the children's day care I worked at, but the children were so cute and adorable so it made it worth wild. I inserted the mail box key and opened it to see that either of my girl friends had picked up mail.

"Lazy butts," I giggled and grabbed the handful of envelopes that was stuffed in there. I was thankful that we went with one of the middle boxes instead of one on top. I would have needed a stepping stool to get up there. But our landlord took pity on me…or was it because I had him wrapped around my finger with a sweet little smile.

I headed up stairs, flipping through our mail. There were a few cards for Rosalie and I for Valentine's Day which this upcoming Wednesday. Besides the three cards from our parents, the rest of the mail was junk mail, one magazine subscription for Rosalie, and two bills.

"Told you that Alice was going to get mail," was the first thing I heard when I opened the front door of the three bedroom apartment that I shared with my girls.

I looked up from flipping through the mail and smiled. Rosalie Hale was the sexy goddess sitting on the couch, her long model legs crossed. The short-shorts she was wearing only made her legs longer than they were and the black tank top she was wearing fitted to her torso like second skin. I watched for a second Rosalie twirl one of her golden locks around her finger before looking at the loveseat to see Isabella Swan looking up from one of her worn novels that was given to her years ago. I don't even think she's read 'See Spot Run' as her first book.

"I wonder what you girls would do without me," I chuckled, dropping my purse on the table by the door and the mail on the coffee table.

"I would be able to live in jeans and a t-shirt," Bella said, before licking her finger to flip another page.

Rosalie laughed as I jumped onto Bella's back. Bella, unprepared for my actions, screams and threw her book into the air.

"Mary Alice Brandon!" she said, grabbing a pillow at her feet and hitting me in the head.

I smiled and let go of her to flop down beside the silently laughing Rosalie. Bella glared at me as she got up to go look around for book. (I bet you reader that it landed in the kitchen, in the sink that I forgot to drain this morning. Ten bucks?)

"So what was in the mail today?" Rosalie asked. "My monthly magazine subscription was suppose to come in today."

I leaned forward to pick up the mail when I heard a smother scream. I smiled as Bella stormed back into the living room, holding out her soaked book in hand, water dripping onto the wood floors. (Haha told you! That will be ten bucks. Aw, no cash? Well I take credit cards, checks, and money orders. Just make it out to Mary Alice Brandon!)

"Sorry, Bella," I said, putting on my innocent face.

Bella rolled her eyes and threw the book at me. I squeaked and ducked. The book went sailing over my head and smacked against the wall. It slowly slid down the pale peach wall.

"Anyways, yes your magazine came in," I said, handing over her magazine and card over to Rosalie.

"Thank you," Rosalie said, grabbing the car magazine and flipping through the pages.

I rolled my eyes and went looking through the mail again. The card I got was from my parents, who I haven't seen since I moved into Seattle nearly ten years ago for college. I tossed Bella the bills, knowing she would take care of the finances and tell us how much we owned in part.

"Junk mail, junk mail, junk—ooo this looks interesting," I said, seeing the envelope with a return address from that elegant Meyer Hotel in downtown Seattle.

I opened it, thinking that maybe it was just junk mail but still wanted to read what they were sending me. Maybe they were offering me a stay for the weekend at half off their normal priced weekend rates. Well it was an offering…but not the one I thought.

"Hey listen to this," I said. "Dear Ms. Brandon, we here at Meyer Hotel would like to extend a complimentary stay at our hotel this Valentines' Day. It's is one night stay in our penthouse suite, with room service and all our hotel faculties. And it's free. All you have to do is show up at our front desk to receive your key for the night. We at Meyer Hotel make it our job to make sure that your Valentines' Day is everything sweet. We are looking forward to your stay."

I blinked, looking up from the signature was located at the bottom of the letter.

"Okay, there has to be some catch," Rosalie said. "There is no why that a hotel like Meyer Hotel is just…_giving_…you one free night stay there."

I shrugged.

"Maybe you should call them, see if there is really a reservation there under your name," Bella suggested.

"That's a great idea," I said, jumping up to get my cell phone from my purse.

I heard my two friends muttering in the distance as I called the number that was located at the bottom of the hotel stationary.

"Meyer Hotel, this is Theresa speaking. How might I help you?" said a pleasant sounding woman on the phone.

"Hi, Theresa," I said, smiling as I walked back into the living room. Bella and Rosalie were watching me carefully. "I just made a reservation for this Tuesday and I'm calling to make sure it went through. The last time I made a reservation, I ended up making the reservation in Milan instead of Seattle. I _still_ don't know how I made that mistake."

The woman gave a brief chuckle before saying, "No problem, I just need your name."

"Last name Brandon," I said, placing my hand on my hip. "First name Mary, though I normally go by Alice."

"I'll check both, just in case, just give me a moment ma'am," she said.

"No problem," I said.

I only had to wait a moment though.

"Ah, yes, your reservation went through Ms. Brandon."

I blinked. "What? Really?" Rosalie and Bella looked between each other, both looking shocked.

Theresa chuckled. "Yes ma'am. There is a reservation on Tuesday, February 13, 2007, for a Ms. Mary Alice Brandon for the penthouse suite."

I felt myself sink onto the floor, my legs out to the side. This really couldn't be happening. Really it couldn't be.

"Will there be anything else for you ma'am?" Theresa asked.

"No…you answered everything," I said, breathless.

"Okay Ms. Brandon, I hope you have a lovely day."

I said a quick good bye to Theresa and hung up.

"Alice?" Bella said, leaning forward. "Are you okay?"

"I have no idea," I said, blinking. "No idea at all."

After the minor setback of _actually being __**surprised**_ (something at doesn't happen often), the idea of staying at the elegant Meyer Hotel actually sounded good. Really good, considering it was a free stay. The morning of my free stay, Bella and Rosalie helped me pack. Bella kept reminding me that it was only one stay so I didn't really need a lot of clothes. I sometimes wonder if she knows anything about me. I ended up bring one small suitcase, which is light in my humble opinion.

So me and my lonely suitcase—it wanted one of its fellow suitcase members but Bella locked them in her room—went to the Meyer Hotel. I loved looking up at the hotel's face. It was so…grand, so elegant! And I couldn't believe I was going to be staying here tonight.

Inhaling quickly, I walked away from valet parking and into hotel's lobby. Oh my God! It's even more beautiful on the inside than it was on the outside! Tickled pink, I skipped to the check-in desk where a helpful woman in a dress suit stood.

"Hi, welcome to Meyer Hotel," she said, smiling at me. "How might I be of assistance?"

"Hi, I have reservation," I said, smiling back at her. "Under the name Brandon."

The lady typed furiously on the keyboard before going, "Aha! Yes, one night stay in the penthouse suite, all costs taken care of."

I let out a squeal. The front desk clerk looked a little taken back and slightly scared.

"Here's your key," she said, handing over one smooth plastic keycard. "Breakfast is served between seven and ten. If there is anything you need, don't be afraid to call. I hope you have a wonderful stay here at Meyer Hotel."

"Thanks," I said, grabbing hold of the key and made a beeline for the elevator.

I was positively full of happiness. I couldn't believe that I was staying at THE Meyer Hotel! I let out all my happiness once I was in the elevator. I pressed the button for the penthouse suite and let out a happy squeal again as soon as the doors closed.

I watched the little numbers light up one by one as it the elevator went up towards floor twenty-four. The elevator came to a slow stop at floor six and I let out a groan. I really didn't want to stop!

I looked down at my purse, looking for my mirror as the doors opened. I brushed my hair back as someone entered the elevator.

"Gagh, I need a trim," I muttered, when some of my hair fell into my eyes. Besides, I think I saw a split in. I wonder if Gabby is working at that salon still.

"I know," said the person next to me in a deep voice, somewhere between a tenor and bass…and also in a country tinted accent. "I haven't cut my hair in almost three months."

I turned my mirror in the direction of the stranger just as he pressed the button for the ninth floor, and felt my jaw dropped. Oh my…GOD! I closed my mirror and turned my head in the direction of him to get a better look of him. He was tall…then again to my short four something—I don't keep track of how short I am, all I know is that this body is short but full of fun!—frame, everyone was taller than me, but this guy was six feet or taller. He was lanky but with some muscle tone. And he was blonde, a shaggy blonde with probably blue eyes. I'm sucker for blue eyes.

I bit my lip and looked up at the numbers that we're lighting up. We had just passed the seventh floor, about to reach the eighth floor, when there was a sudden flicker in the lights above us and the elevator came to a grinding stop. Caught off guard, I jerked forward and would have slammed into the elevator wall because of the space, but two warm hands caught me.

The stranger up righted me, making sure my feet were firmly on the ground, before asking, "Are you alright, ma'am?"

I looked up and into his beautiful blue eyes. My heart froze for a second before picking up its rhythm. He's eyes weren't just blue they were that beautiful cobalt color.

"Um…thank you," he said, his lips twitching like he wanted to smile.

I blinked. Huh? Oh…crap. I must have just said about how his cobalt eyes were beautiful.

"Jasper Whitlock," he said, offering me his hand in the familiar introduction way.

"Mary Alice Brandon," I said, putting my hand in his. "But just call me Alice, no one but my mother calls me Mary."

He smiled and, to my surprise—which as I said before, doesn't happen often—, he raised my hand and laid a kiss against my knuckles. I blinked. W-O-W!

"So, how about we get out of here, hm?" Jasper said, lowering my hand with a slight smile.

I realized that he never let go of my hand after the kiss.

"I take it you want to take me to somewhere nice and get to know me," I said, smiling back at him.

There was a slight twinkle in his eye and I knew that his answer was yes.

It didn't take long for hotel stuff to get someone to get us out of the elevator, maybe thirty minutes. But it felt like five in my book. Jasper was telling me all about his life, how he grew up in Texas, near Houston. He told me how he had a younger sister, barely into her teens. The way he described her, I knew that she was a sweet little girl, someone I would get along with. He then asked about me. He didn't push for answers, but I wanted to give them to him. I had nothing to hide.

As soon as we were out of that elevator, he took me to a little sushi place down the street from the hotel to get to know each other some more. But I knew everything I needed about him.

He was the one.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? I totally wanted to post this yesterday but yeah…one day late. Close enough. I'll update in two weeks with ****Rosalie's**** story! Meanwhile, review and let me know what you think.**

**Huggles,  
Nollie**

**PS—I'll edit this later!**


	2. Jasper's POV: My own slice of heaven

Now this is why I love reviews. No, they aren't an ego boast. Seriously, I love them because those people who reviewed bring up a few things that I actually never thought of before.

Will we get to read from the guys' POV of each of the girls' stories? Er…I hadn't really planned on that. I had only planned the girls' stories, posting each of them two weeks after each other starting 13th of Feb and ending the 13th of March. But as I thought…what the hell! So here is my new updating: Feb 13th: Alice's Story, Feb 20th: Jasper's POV, Feb 27th: Rosalie's story, March 6th: Emmett's POV, and lastly March 13th: Bella's Story with Edward's POV. So you'll get both sides of the story

Was the stay at the hotel really free?—or did the girls' friends pay for it like it was a gift for Valentines' Day? The stay at the Meyer Hotel is _absolutely_ **free**!! The girls don't really have the money for it—well Rosalie and Alice do but they don't really use it so that money is mostly gaining interest (they don't want to make Bella feel bad or a charity case).

How exactly did they get this free night stay? I didn't actually think of an answer for that. And sometimes there are no answers to certain questions. Things just…happen…like its fate.

Anyways, here is Jasper's POV of Alice's story…not really eventfull.

* * *

**Going Up?**  
By Nollie Marie

* * *

**Alice's Story**

_Jasper's POV_

I think I found my own slice of Heaven

I normally didn't miss Texas when I flew around the world but my one month stay in Seattle just might drive me back to the Lone Star State. The weather was rainy, cold and windy on top of everything. Meanwhile, it was the exactly opposite in Texas. It was eighty degrees out, sunny with just a hint of wind to keep things cool and refreshing. At least that was what my darling sister told me. I was on the phone with her currently as I headed walked to my sixth floor room.

"Suzanna," I said as she continued on about some…dude—I shivered to think about my fourteen year old sister being with someone. I loved my sister to death. She was born nearly eleven years after me and even the first time she was put into my arms, she was an angel. The Whitlock Princess as some would call her. I didn't mind for her to be in love…I just didn't want to see her hurt. I am a brother after all.

"Suzanna!" I said, reaching my room on the key envelope.

"Yes, darling brother?" Suzanna said. I could almost see her angelica little smile, her eyes blinking over her baby blue eyes. Those eyes could cause any man to bend to her will, and just at _one_ blink I might add. She had father—and me—wrapped around her finger.

"As much as I would love to hear about this Grant Williams," I said, transferring the phone between my head and right shoulder as I opened my envelope. "I'm more interested about—"

"How Grandpappy is?" Suzanne said, finishing my thought.

I barely smiled at how she knew what I was thinking.

"He's…doing better. Of course, if prefers to see Memam but he's doing better."

"Being a complete ba—butt to the nurses?" I slipped the key into the keylock.

Suzanna giggled at my almost slip of a curse word.

"Yes, flirts with them and refuses to take any pain meds," she said.

I narrowed my eyes as I slipped the key out and got that annoying red blinking red light. I repeated the motion again and once again I got a red light.

"Hey, Suzanna, I'll have to call you back," I said.

"Oh…okay. Is there something wrong?" Suzanna asked.

"Not sure," I said, looking at the number on the envelope and the door. They were the same. "I just have to make a quick call. I swear. I'll call you as _soon_ as I get this little _problem_ cleared up."

"Okay little brother," Suzanna said. "If I don't get a call back from you in ten minutes, expect me to harass you."

I chuckled and promised to call her back _before_ then. I hung up on my sister and dialed the hotel lobby, not really wanting to go _back _down stairs.

"Hello, Meyer Hotel, this is Rachel. How might I help you?"

"Hi Rachel, this is Jasper Whitlock. I just checked in about four minutes ago."

"Yes Mr. Whitlock, I remember."

"Yeah, I'm on the room that's written on the envelope—619—and the key—"

"Excuse me sire…619? Are you positive?"

"Uh…yeah."

"I show that you are checked in under room 919," Rachel said. "I guess…I wrote the wrong number down."

"It's okay Rachel," I said, heading back towards the elevator. "At least it's all taken care of."

"No problem sir," Rachel said. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"If there is…I'll let you know," I said, pressing up.

"Alright, have a wonderful stay at Meyer Hotel."

I said my good bye to her on the phone just as the elevator arrived. I rolled my eyes as I remembered that the elevator got crappy reception inside the box so I couldn't call my sister back right away.

The doors opened to reveal a short teenager, dressed in designer clothes—I only knew that because Suzanna wore them all the time—digging through her purse as she stood in the back corner by the numbers. I thought I heard a groan and wondered why the girl would have groaned for as I leaned forward, in front of her, to press the button for floor nine.

I smelt some…floral?—coming from the girl. I wondered what type of perfume she wore. I leaned away from the numbers and against the mirror across from the doors.

"Gagh, I need a trim," I heard a soft high soprano voice mutter beside me.

I looked out the corner of my eye and noted that the girl was fiddling with her bangs as she looked into her compact mirror.

"I know," I said. "I haven't cut my hair in almost three months." It was the truth. And her comment about needing a trim just reminded me I needed one too. I should thank her.

I watched, out of the silver doors, as the girl turned her mirror slightly. And then her jaw dropped again. I swallowed and leaned forward, catching again her perfume, to press my floor again. The elevator was being very slow right now.

I looked at the doors again and saw that the girl was biting her lip. I studied her some. She didn't…seem like a girl now that I think about it. Suzanna was still a girl…almost to that point were she's becoming a woman, and this female beside me. She was woman. I was guessing she graduated from somewhere by the ring on her right hand that was wrapped around her purse handle.

Suddenly the lights flickered above us and elevator suddenly came to a grinding stop. I managed to shift my weight to counterbalance the suddenly motion but the female was caught off guard. She went flying forward. My eyes widened for a second as I saw she was flying towards the elevator wall and my hands shot forward and…caught her. I righted her, making sure she was completely stable before letting her go, and then asked her, "Are you alright, ma'am?"

She looked up at me and I stared into her beautiful blue-green eyes. And that was when my heart froze for a second before it picked up. I had never before had I seen eyes like hers before and never before had a heart reaction happen before.

"Beautiful blue eyes," the girl muttered, blinking a few times as she stared up at me, "beautiful cobalt color."

"Um…thank you," I said, fighting off a smile.

She blinked furious before a light blush dusted her cheeks.

"Jasper Whitlock," I said, offering my hand for her to shake.

"Mary Alice Brandon," she said, putting her hand into mine. Her hand was small, soft and very warm—very female. "But just call me Alice, no one but my mother calls me Mary."

I smiled and, at a quick decision, I lifted her hand, her very female delicate hand, and laid a kiss against her knuckles. I opened my eyes and watched her blink a few times.

"So…how about we get out of here, hm?" I said, with a slight smile as I lowered her hand, never wanting to let go of it.

I saw Alice's eyes flash down to our hands and then back at him.

"I take it you want to take me to somewhere nice and get to know me," she said, smiling.

I smiled back at her and turned to press the call button.

The hotel stuff was one of the best in the entire city of Seattle, the entire state of Washington. I would have said the entire country but I haven't been to every hotel in the nation so I couldn't say…yet. The hotel was able to get someone out on site within ten minutes of when I pressed the call button. And while we waited those quick ten minutes, I told her that if—no not if but when we got out of there—that my sister would be calling me. I told her everything about Suzanna. She smiled the entire I told her about the Whitlock Princess before asking her if she had any siblings. She told me that she understood. She had a younger sister too…though they weren't much on speaking terms.

We asked questions about each other, listening to her with undivided attention (outside when we got out of the elevator and sure enough my sister had called me a dozen times). She answered any of my questions, unafraid. I returned the favor. I wanted her to know everything about each other…I wanted to know more about this _woman_.

After my short call to my sister, telling her why I didn't call her back, and a few other things. I then talked in between my sister and Alice on our way to have some dinner at a little sushi place. It wasn't raining so Alice and I decided to walk to the place. Suzanna even got to talk to Alice and they managed to bond together on the short walk.

I smiled the entire time…and knew that she, this woman that barely came to my chest, was the one.

We had dinner. We talked some more. We then headed back to the hotel…to our separate rooms, but the entire time I was with Alice, I knew that she, this woman that barely came up to my chest with a lot of sweet, bubble but caring personality, was _the one_. I just knew it.

* * *

**So…what do you guys think of Jasper's POV of Alice's story? I loved writing Jasper's POV. He's just the greatest guy, I mean…I love all the Cullens but Jasper as a special place just because he's **_**from Texas**_** y'all! XD lol. Anyways, review and let me know what you guys will think will happen in Rosalie's story. The **_**first**_** person who can guess correctly (or close enough) to what I have plan…gets to tell me **_**one**_** thing you want in Rosalie's story. If you want to see your favorite candy, your favorite show, anything you want, I'll write it. Just one thing. So get to review! You know when my next update is...**

**Huggles,  
Nollie**

**ps- any mistakes...let me know...I'm tired and all I want to do is watch my CSI shows (I can't decided if I want to watch NCSI or CSI: Miami)**


	3. Rose's Story: Best way to pass the time

FYI, the song at the beginning of the chapter, it's called 'Animal' and it's by Kat DaLuna. I just thought y'all should know.

* * *

**Going Up?**  
By Nollie Marie

* * *

**Rosalie's Story**

The best way to pass the time

My feet pounded against pavement as I rounded another city street, the song changing. I frowned slightly, panting as I listened to the beat trying to figure out which song this was. My girl friend, Alice, had downloaded earlier songs that she thought would be great for me to listen to.

_I'm a warrior princess out of control  
Eyes of an eagle, fly overhead, I see you comin'  
Lioness, ride out to hunt for my prize  
It's my ego that won't let me bow down_

I smirked as I rounded another corner slowed down to a jog as I approached my apartment building. I could almost see what my buddy, Mary Alice Brandon—just plain Alice to everyone—listening to this song and thinking of me as it played.

I reached the steps to the building, taking them two by two. I saw our landlord, Jordan, sorting mail to put them in their supposed delivery boxes. Jordan looked up at me as I slide toward him. Smiling, he handing me a small stack of envelops. Giving him a quick wink, I ran quickly towards home.

Isabella Swan, or Bella my other girl friend, jumped about three feet, throwing her book into the air, as I flung the door open which hit the door stop loudly. I could see, but not hear, Alice laughing, at Bella who was blushing a bright red. Time to tease Bella some more as the next verse started to play

_Let me outta my cage, can't you see I'm untamed?_

I circled Bella, breathing down her neck. Bella visibly shivered, showing that she was comfortable.

_I'm like a wildcat, I smell your fear, I see you runnin'_

I sniffed and smiled what I could only assumed was deliciously wicked.

_Taste the heaviest poison, one kiss from my lips_

I kissed Bella's cheek as I rounded around her again, baring my teeth playfully before I flopped into Bella's lap.

_I'm pretty evil, savage beauty inside_

I gently ran one finger down my sweaty shirt, dipping pretty low to show some cleavage, my other hand grasping a hand full of the hem of my shirt. I bet I looked pretty damn sexy as I turned slightly my head over one shoulder to give Bella my best seductive smile I used on guys when I was out at the clubs. If I did this to a guy, I bet my best mini skirt that they guy would have been harder than a rock and pushing against my thong but this was not some dirty horny bastard, this was my shy virgin best friend who was brighter than a tomato right now.

Bella tried to push me out of her lap but with her weak strength it wasn't enough to move me an inch. When she realized that I wasn't moving, she took her face into her hands which caused me to break out laughing and to roll off the couch. Alice was holding onto the side of the kitchen counter with one hand and the other arm wrapped around her stomach as she laughed. She probably had been laughing the entire time of my little teasing act.

Yanking out my ear buds, I leaned against the couch before turning my head to smile at Bella.

"What the hell was that Rose?" Bella said, stretching forward and twisting to the side to lean over the back of the couch.

"That was me just teasing you, Bells," I said, smiling up at her before turning it towards the little still-clutching-her-stomach fairy. "Thanks by the way Alice…for the song I mean."

Alice smirked and winked. "I figured the sex on legs car Goddess would like that song," she said, sitting down on the love seat, her favorite love seat I might add.

Ever since she met Jasper, the handsome blonde Texan who decided to move to Seattle, the loveseat became…well the name for the seat was fitting. They were two completely different people: one a preppy twenty-three year old daycare owner, and I can't forget heiress to a million dollar southern restaurant chain and the other was a twenty-nine year old lawyer from some city near Houston. One loves seafood, preferably sushi, and a complete diehard of Italian food while the other prefers spicy Tex Mex food and carries around in his briefcase a bottle of some good hot sauce. But they understood each other and were totally and completely in love with each other. They were connected to each other on an entirely different level. They could look at each other and it was as if they knew what each other was feeling, thinking. And much to my surprise, it wasn't mushy at all…though it was a little hard to swallow it sometimes. It was too personal if you get my drift.

"Um…guys, where did my book go?" Bella asked, turning around to look at us only to manage to fall out of bed.

Alice and I bit back snickers.

"Kitchen," Alice said, smiling.

Bella groaned and headed into kitchen.

"Fifteen bucks on the chips and salsa," I whispered to Alice.

Alice smirked. "I say it landed on the chocolate cake."

"Deal," I said just two seconds before I heard Bella go "Alice! Why the heck couldn't you put the chocolate cake in the fridge?"

Alice smirked and held out one hand for me to cough up the money. I bared my teeth as I reached for my money clip that kept my driver's license and some cash. I normally carried a purse containing my wallet but when running, unlike Alice, I don't carry it. So instead I have my money clip, which is now fifteen smackers short now. Lesson to learn to everyone…don't bet against Alice.

After handing Alice fifteen bucks, a quick shower and dressing in comfortable T-Shirt and shorts, I sat down at the table in the kitchen to flip through the mail. There was no mail for Bella, which wasn't much of a surprise. Bella had a few friends outside Alice and myself and those friends emailed Bella. Her parents normally didn't mail her things, not entire sure why but they didn't. Alice had one card from her parents, a Valentines' Day card actually. I meanwhile, got my magazine subscription, a Valentines' Day card from my…distance…parents which I rolled my eyes at, and…an envelope from the top class Meyer Hotel.

"Hey Alice," I said as Alice hung up with the Chinese takeout. "It seems that the Meyer Hotel loved your stay that they sent me something too."

Bella looked up from her now chocolate cake free book and went, "Huh?"

I opened the envelope and read out the letter's contents out loud.

"Dear Ms. Hale, we here at Meyer Hotel would like to extend a complimentary stay at our hotel this Valentines' Day. It is a one night stay in our penthouse suite, with room service and all our hotel faculties. And it's free. All you have to do is show up at our front desk to receive your key for the night. We at Meyer Hotel make it our job to make sure that your Valentines' Day is everything sweet. We are looking forward to your stay."

I turned to look at Alice and Bella.

"Want the phone to call and make sure it's real?" Alice said, holding out the phone for me.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the letter again.

Two weeks later, I was walking into the lobby of the Meyer Hotel with my designer duffle bag. I had previously looked up what it would take to stay here one night. It was more than what I made in a month…and that was just for one night in a single room, no room service, no pay-per-view. I could easily afford it, considering my inheritance and all that jazz, but being friends with Bella…Alice and I didn't want to make her feel bad for not being so well off as us.

"Welcome to the Meyer Hotel," the front desk staff member said, smiling as I approached the front desk. I was mentally rolling my eyes as I saw the clerk check me out for a few seconds. "Checking in?"

"Yeah," I said, leaning onto the front desk. I watched as his eyes dipped low, down my shirt. I didn't really have time to change after work thanks to Bella's truck deciding to not want to start to take her to home. So I had to tow Bella's truck in and had to take her home. No time to change from something outside of my oiled and dirty clothes so that was what I was wearing, an old muscle shirt that was slightly big and baggy camouflage army pants which sagged slightly down on my hips. "Rosalie L. Hale."

The front desk clerk smirked at me before typed fast over keyboard before saying, "Ah…yes Rosalie Hale, one night stay in the penthouse suite. All costs paid for."

I smiled and hosted up the strap of my bag as the clerk did a few things before handing me a key.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here at Meyer Hotel," he said and held out the key between his middle and forefinger.

I took the keycard from him, not touching him at all.

"Thanks," I said before turning around and headed towards the elevator.

I pressed the up button and remembered a year ago when Alice rode up this elevator. This was the elevator where Alice and Jasper meet. Alice kept saying that the elevator was magically, a matchmaker was actually she said. She was telling Bella and I the next morning about the elevator ride and about Jasper.

"_Oh he's just perfect, Rose," she said, grasping my hand, a daydream looking in her eye. "I'm telling you he is the _one_!" She closed her eyes, inhaling, sighing happily and looked me in the eye. "And that elevator…that elevator is a matchmaker. Right before his floor, it just stops keeping Jasper and I in that box so that we could talk and get to know each other." She stood up, let go of my hand, and went to the door just a few seconds before Jasper knocked on it._

DING!

I blinked as the elevator doors opened for me to enter it. Scoffing, I entered the elevator and pressed the last floor—the floor for the penthouse suite. The doors were starting to close when I heard a deep male voice shouting, "HOLD THAT DOOR!"

My eyes widened as I saw some beefy dude wearing a dark hoodie and matching sweats come running for the door. I leaned forward and pressed the close the door button.

Just the doors were about to snap close, two large hands managed to appear between the metal doors causing them to swing quickly back opened.

I pushed against the wall of the elevator as the guy grunted as he leaned over to press the button for the twenty. He flashed his dark grey eyes in my direction in a moment of irritation before looked back at the doors as they closed.

"You could have held the doors opened," the guy muttered, looking up at the lights for the floors start to slowly lit up.

I rolled my eyes.

"And you could have waited for the next elevator," I snapped, dropping my duffle onto the elevator floor.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him turned to look at me as I leaned my back more into the metal and stretch my legs out, crossing them at the ankles.

The guy pulled out his earphones and stuffed them into his hoodie before pulled back his hood to reveal more of his face, which was slightly sweaty. I could see dark charcoal eyes under dark curly hair. It made him look childish, almost innocent in nature. I bet he got away from lots of mischief as a kid. But now, no longer a kid, he had muscles about twice the size of my one arm and I am pretty lean and fit myself. I almost would expect scars and tattoos on his arms if it weren't for that angelic face of his.

"I know you from somewhere," he said, folding his arms.

I raised an eyebrow up at him. If he says anything about how he saw me in the midfold of playboy or S_ports Illustrated_ swimsuit issue, I swear I won't be responsible for my actions.

I watched him give me the once over and I desperately wanted to roll my eyes.

"I remember now," he said, smirking, folding his arms across his chest. "This past summer's issue—" _don't say playboy, don't say SI,_ I thought, mentally grinding my teeth together "—of _Car Magazine_."

I blinked, totally taken off guard. "Wh-wh-what?" I said, struggling with what he just said.

"Yeah," he said, smiling. Whoa…he had a really nice smile. "They were doing an article about female mechanics and they had interviewed a well off princess who decided to strike it out on her own in Seattle, opening her own garage in Seattle."

I smirked. "How do you know that this…_princess_—" I'm so going to give the magazine hell for calling me that "—is me?"

"Well, being male—" _No shit Sherlock_, I thought, trying to keep my eyes and mind _north_ of the boarder. "—I got to say that this princess was very attractive. She was wearing this tight red tank top with the words 'Dangerous' in sparkly curly font and grease and oil smudged overalls with the straps hanging from her hips. Oh and I can't forget these huge aviator sunglass she was wearing. Those combined with this sexy smirk on her face, I can definitely say that I wouldn't be able to forget her face—and name any time soon."

I tilted my head, looking at him under my lashes, as he uncrossed his arms and placed his hands on either side of my face, thoroughly caging me in and totally violating my personal space. But I didn't really care about that right about now due to the fact that I was very impressed by this handsome stranger.

"By the way, Ms. Hale," he said, his voice all husky that little tingles of excitement and lust went up my spine, "you do look sexy in greased smudged pants."

I silently thanked Bella's devil of a truck for stalling today before smirking. "It doesn't seem fair that you seem to know me while I don't know anything about you…_stranger_."

"Hmm, true," he said, a hint of a smile on his lips. He leaned in and whispered, "Emmett…Emmett McCarty."

"Nice to meet you," I said, smiling as well now.

There was a metallic groan, a flicker of lights over head that caused both my head and the now identified Emmett McCarty's head to look up just as the elevator came to a sudden stop.

I slowly looked back down right into some eyes the color of cloudy day that were glinted with the lightening of humor, probably at the entire situation of being stuck in with an attractive woman.

"It seems we're stuck in here, Ms. Hale," he said, smirking.

"Rosalie," I corrected him, wanting to be on first name bases with him. "So what do you think we should do while we wait to get out of here?"

"I have an idea," he whispered just two seconds before he kissed me.

It was just quick brush of the lips across mine but it was breathtaking. "An excellent idea," I breathed before pulling him closer for another kiss.

I groaned as that kiss blended into another one, this time filled with more heat than gentleness.

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!

Emmett and I pulled apart quickly with startled look up at the intercom above our heads.

"Are you guys alright in there?"

I smiled and looked back at Emmett, saying, "I'm alright."

"I'm better than alright," he said, leaning forward to press his lips to my jaw, his nose tickling my skin.

I bit back a giggle as the person on the intercom said, "Just hang tight, we'll have you out in a jiffy."

"TAKE YOUR TIME!" Emmett and I shouted before going back to making out like teenagers, one of my favorite pass times…and the perfect way to spend the time with a handsome stranger.

* * *

**I surprisingly loved writing this chapter. I had actually some more but I decided to cut it and save some of it for Emmett's POV of this story. So what did you guys think of it? Review and let me know. I am in a good mood (outside of being tired) so each reviewer shall get a yummy cyber-cookie. I would give real cookies but I'm afraid that I might eat them all before I get the chance to mail them out. XD**

**Huggles,  
Nollie**


	4. Emmett's POV: Anything better to do?

Another chapter that I got chuckles out of writing…

* * *

**Going Up?**  
By Nollie Marie

* * *

**Rosalie's Story**

_Emmett's POV_

Can't think of anything better to do

"I'm sorry that I have to cut my time here in Seattle short son," my father said for the fourth time in the last ten minutes.

I smiled and swung his suitcase out of the trunk and onto the curb of the airport.

"Nah, it's cool pops," I said, watching as he double checked to make sure he had everything out of the jeep.

"Just wished that your mother and I could stay longer," he said, finding his driver's licenses in his wallet. I smirked and shook my head as my father looked sheepish at me.

"Really, Dad, I'm okay. Besides, she had to go…who exactly gave birth to again?"

"Oh your mother's sister's sister-in-law's cousin's boyfriend's sister," he said.

I blinked.

"Rachel McKay," Dad said as he read my blank look.

"OH! Mom's co-worker…why didn't you just say that?"

"I thought I did," Dad said, giving me now the blank look.

I laughed and hugged my old man.

"So," dad said, raising an eyebrow at me. "Who's this Rose person?"

I felt my cheeks warm up.

"Huh?"

"Oh don't pretend to be innocent," Dad said, laughing. "Your mother found some car magazine open on the coffee table and you had something written on the side of the page that it was open to. Something about female car geniuses, your mother didn't tell me everything. She did tell me that you had written, and I quote, "My dream woman"."

I scratched the back of my head and remember the article in question. I was a subscriber to _Car Magazine_ since I entered the workforce at the age of sixteen. Their main article for this past summer was about female car mechanics and the woman they had written the most on as about a woman named Rosalie Hale. Just reading about how she worked hard to become one of the greatest car mechanics in Seattle. I hadn't yet been able to locate which garage she owned but just reading about her, seeing her glossy red lips curled into a sexy smirk under dark aviator glasses, I had formed a crush on her.

"Boy, I have never seen you blush before."

"Dad, it's nothing. I just read about a girl in Seattle that I bet knows more about cars than I do."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I bet if you'll ever meet her that you'll give her a kiss," he said, smirking.

"Hey, that was one time I kissed a girl before saying hi to her and it was a bet. Earned me a hundred bucks."

"Bet it was worth it when she slapped you."

"Eh, I earned it," I said, shrugging.

Dad turned his wrist over to look at the time. "Well I better go," he said.

I gave him a hug, wishing him to have a good flight home, before getting hind the wheel of the jeep. I was about to start the engine when dad leaned onto the window's edge, scaring the shit out of me.

Smirking, he head out his keycard for the Meyer Hotel. "I had one more night left from when I made the original researvation for your mother and mine second honeymoon…why don't you stay there tonight? I already took care of the bill and about fifty dollar extra for room service or pay per view."

I looked down at the key card before smiling back up at him. "If I haven't told you before, I love ya pops."

Dad winked and said he loved me too before heading towards security finally. Twirling the card between my fingers once, I stuck it into my hoodie pocket before pulling away from the curb. Well I had only planned for tonight was a few hours at the gym before watching some extra action packed movies but I guess I could change them slightly. I was pretty sure that the hotel had a gym and I wouldn't pass up fifty dollars worth of room service and pay per view.

I swung by home to grab a change of clothes before heading to the hotel. I could never afford a stay here but my father had been saving up for a week stay at the hotel for at least two years. I thought it was romantic that they were going on a second honeymoon…I just didn't see why it was so close to where I _lived_!!

I ended up working out at the hotel's gym, surprised that they had a large selection of weights and other gym like equipment. I lifted a few reps of the different exercises that I did routinely at the gym, listening to my MP3 player.

I was heading across the lobby, wiping off the access sweat off my face with the towel I stole from the gym, when the elevator arrived across the lobby. A blonde stepped into it and pressed a button, turning around. I caught a glance of her face as she looked up at the numbers for a second.

"HOLD THAT DOOR!" I shouted, running for the elevator.

She looked down, her icy blue eyes going wide. I watched her lean forward, towards the buttons, as I jumped over some luggage that was in the middle of the walk way as the owner went to check in.

Grinding my teeth together, I stuck my hands between the metal doors causing them to open again. I grunted as I leaned over to press the floor that my father had booked the room. I glared at the woman who was leaning against the wall of the elevator, looking slightly annoyed about something.

"You could have held the doors opened," I muttered, looking up at the lights.

"And you could have waited for the next elevator," she snapped, dropping something onto the floor of the elevator. I glanced down and saw that it was a duffle bag.

I turned towards the girl as she leaned more fully onto the wall, stretching her legs out to cross them at the ankles casually.

I yanked my ear buds out of my ear, in the middle of my favorite song I might add—"Right Round" by Flo Rida—and stuffed them into my hoodie. I watched as she looked me over once, which gave me the perfect time to check her out as well. She was dressed casually…but designer casually it seemed based on the tag that was sticking out of the low riding camouflage baggy pants. Her blonde hair was golden in color and curled around her face and down her back. She was very familiar, even to the frosty blue eyes that were staring at me.

"I know you from somewhere," I said, folding my arms.

She raised an eyebrow and said nothing. I gave her another once over just to make sure that it was really her. I dropped one arm to reach into the hoodie pocket to finger the room key.

"I remember now," I said, folding my arms over my chest. "This past summer's issue of _Car Magazine_."

She blinked, looking at me as if I said something in Korean. "Wh-wh-what?" she said, stammering.

"Yeah," I said, smiling. "They were doing an article about female mechanics and they had interviewed a well off princess who decided to strike out on her own in Seattle, opening her own garage in Seattle." I'm glad I memorized the article to summarize it really well.

She smirked before saying, "How do you know that this…_princess_...is me?"

"Well, being male," I said, and I could see her fighting to keep my eyes on my face, "I got to say that this princess was very attractive. She was wearing this tight red tank top with the words 'Dangerous' in sparkly curly font and greased and oil smudged overalls with the straps hanging from her hips. Oh and I can't forget these huge aviator sunglass she was wearing. Those combined with this sexy smirk on her face, I can definitely say that I wouldn't be able to forget her face—and name any time soon." Hell…I had the picture memorized, I bet it I wouldn't forget it even when I was dead.

She tilted her head, her eyes shadowing her eyes, giving me the perfect time to uncross my arms and box her in between her arms.

"By the way, Ms. Hale," I said using a voice that I had read was lusty…or so I read. I never had to use a husky voice before…expect the one time I swallowed my soda down the wrong pipe. "You do look sexy in greased smudged pants."

She smirked, her eyes still half hiding her eyes. "It doesn't seem fair that you seem to know me while I don't know anything about you…_stranger_."

"Hmm, true." I smiled and leaned in to whisper, "Emmett…Emmett McCarty."

"Nice to meet you," she said, smiling up at me.

There was a metallic groan, a flicker of lights over head that cause us to look up at the ceiling just as the elevator came to a sudden stop. It was semi-funny how we both looked back down at each other…and how it was funny how I was stuck with the one woman I had been star struck with for a good six months plus.

"It seems we're stuck in here, Ms. Hale," I said, smirking.

"Rosalie," she corrected me. "So what do you think we should do while we wait to get out of here?"

"_I bet if you'll ever meet her that you'll give her a kiss…"_

"I have an idea," I whispered and leaned down to kiss her.

It wasn't a full make-out type of kiss, just a quick brush across her lips but I found it one of the best first kisses ever.

"An excellent idea," she breathed before grabbing hold of my hoodie and pulling me closer for another kiss, this one much more heated. I heard her groaned and I kissed her more fully.

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!

Rosalie and I pulled apart quickly with a startled look up at the intercom above our heads.

"Are you guys alright in there?"

I looked down at Rosalie to see that she was smiling up at me. "I'm alright."

"I'm better than alright," I said, leaning forward to press my lips to her jaw, my nose skimming across her skin.

I hear a smothered giggle as the person on the intercom said, just hang tight, we'll have you out in a jiffy!"

"TAKE YOUR TIME!" Rosalie and I shouted before going back to making out like teenagers, one of my favorite pass times…and the perfect way to spend the time with a handsome stranger.

"By the way," Rosalie said, pulling away from me as exited the elevator about twenty minutes later, " I don't normally kiss strangers, especially before the first date."

I smirked. "Well, I guess I'll have to take you out for our first date."

"Sounds good," she said, pulling me towards the hotel restaurant.

I smiled and couldn't think of anything better to do.

* * *

**The two songs that helped me right this was "Starstruck" by Lady Gaga featuring Flo Rida…who happens to sing the second song titled "Right Round"…funny that XD.**

**So what do you think of the chapter? Review and let me know what you think of the chapter! I'm so glad that I'm on spring break! That means…sleeping in…doctor visits…having fun…doctor visits…writing stuff…doctor visits…you get the drift XD.**

**Huggles,  
Nollie**


	5. Bella's Story, Edward's POV: Going Up?

Ladies and Gents this is the new do Nollie writing! Oh yeah! After my last hair cut a year and seven months ago, my hair is now ten plus inches shorter. Some of ya might have seen the hair cut if you are friends with me on MySpace, if not I've posted two pictures from when I got my hair cut up on my blog. I love to hear your thoughts about my hair do. Anyways, before you do that though, here is the last update for _Going Up?_ Enjoy!

* * *

**Going Up?**  
By Nollie Marie

* * *

**Bella's Story**

I guess I'm going up…

There wasn't any better way to spend a cold Saturday then wrapped up in a warm throw, yummy drinkable chocolate, a good book and some good old cartoons. So I was curled up on the couch in my throw that had a wolf baying at the full moon with a thermos of European drinkable chocolate. On the big screen was Tom and Jerry on the Boomerang channel while my old worn _Pride and Prejudice_ book that had chocolate and water stains laid between me and the pillow I was laying against me.

"Aw…poor duckie," I whispered before taking a sip of my warm drink, watching as Tom tried to get a hold of Jerry and a cute little yellow duck.

I had the apartment to myself since Rosalie was staying at her boyfriend, Emmett's apartment for the weekend and since Alice had moved into her soon-to-be husband, Jasper's house shortly after Jasper popped the question a little over a month ago. I was mildly glad to have the weekend to myself but it was really lonely when I was the only one in an apartment of three rooms. But right now, it was relaxing and—

"Hi Bella!"

"AH!" I threw my thermos up into the air, jumping out of my skin.

I growled and jerked my head in the direction of Emmett, who was on the floor covered in steaming chocolate, Rosalie and Jasper handing over a Franklin to Alice, who was smiling.

"Hey, my book didn't land anything," I muttered, raising my book to show them.

"Who said that was our bet?" Alice said, stepping over the Emmett who was letting out a stream of curses.

"What the heck are you guys doing here anyways?" I said, throwing off my throw blanket and getting up to my feet.

"We have news for you," Rosalie said, giving Emmett a hand up.

"What news? I mean it has to be important after all you guys are giving up a romantic weekend with each other."

The four looked at each other. I raised my eyebrow at them.

"You've got mail," Alice said, before flourishing a white envelope in my face.

I narrowed my eyes at the thing that just ruined my perfect weekend alone. Taking it, I turned the envelope around to see the front of it.

_Meyer Hotel_.

I didn't even so much as open it. Instead I tossed it on the floor and turned up the volume on the TV.

"Bella, you didn't even read it," Jasper said.

"Please, not that matchmaking elevator nonsense," I said, cursing as I missed the last bit of that cartoon I was watching and went to a new segment where Tom and Jerry were in a jungle.

"Bella!" Alice whined, plopping down beside me on the couch and stared at me with these puppy dog eyes. I winced, Alice did have ways to get what she wanted. "You can't deny the wonders powers it has! I mean it manage to get Emmett together with the Car Goddess after crushing on her for years…which is very pathetic."

"HEY!" Emmett said, stopping as he made his way to the kitchen to clean himself off.

"It's okay Emmett, it was a cute pathetic," Rosalie said, sitting down besides Alice.

"Now I know how everyone feels about me," Emmett muttered, sulking as he stomped into the kitchen. "Hey where are the paper towels?!"

"Where they always are, dear," Rosalie shouted.

"How does he not know where the paper towels are?" Jasper asked, sitting down on the arm of the love seat.

"He's special," Rosalie said, shrugging.

Alice giggled and I rolled my eyes.

"But back to the topic on hand," Alice said, turning towards me.

"What? That Emmett is special?" I said, blinking at her.

Alice gave me a look as Emmett walked back into the living room to walk the chocolate off the hardwood floors.

"_No_," Alice said, stressing the word. "We're talking about the matchmaking elevator."

"Seriously Alice, it isn't a matchmaking elevator," I said.

"Okay, then what do you call it?" Rosalie asked, looking at Emmett's butt as he whipped the floor with the paper towels.

"Yeah, Bella, what do you call the elevator that has manage to lose power a few floors after the guys got onto it with you?" Alice said, using this tone that she used when someone was being an idiot. And let me tell you, I was not being an idiot. Reasonable…but certainly not an idiot.

"I'd call the mechanics then if the elevator suddenly took interest in stranger's love lives," I said.

Alice pinched my side.

"OW!"

Alice glared at me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you're being an unromantic here," she said, folding her arms across her chest.

Emmett acted like a two year old as he dropped into the loveseat, wearing a different shirt—It seemed that Rosalie had a change of clothes for Emmett here at the apartment—by going "oohh!"

I sniffed. "I am not." And in truth, I was a romantic…a realist romantic maybe but still a romantic. I still dreamed for the sweet fluffy romantic stuff a man should perform but I was realist that men just weren't like that…well maybe all but two. Emmett and Jasper were romantic to Rosalie and Alice…in their own way. Jasper cooked dinner every weekend for Alice and gave her foot massages when she complained she stood too long at work. And Emmett being the big goofy teddy bear he was, has over crowded Rosalie's room with Build-a-Bear teddies and little cars that had hand written message on them. Anyways, I digressed.

"Come on Bella, if you don't believe if it's a matchmaking elevator, so ride up the elevator then," Alice said.

Rosalie smirked.

"That may also prove your point," I pointed out.

"Chicken?" Rosalie said, raising one slender blonde eyebrow.

Emmett still being childish started clicking like a big chicken.

"Shut up, Emmett, and you owed me a cup of drinkable chocolate."

Emmett stopped clicking and looked up, confused, at Jasper. "What the hell is drinkable chocolate?"

As Jasper leaned forward to tell him the difference between hot chocolate and drinkable chocolate, Alice leaned forward to whisper, "Come on Bella. You know that I'm right."

Swallowing, I rolled my eyes and went back to my cartoons.

One Week Later,  
on Friday, February 13, 2009

"Let go of me you big teddy bear butt head!" I said, hitting the back of Emmett as he carried me over his shoulder into the hotel's lobby.

God…talk about embarrassing! I've been embarrass before, but being a naturally born with two left feet, I learn to live past the embarrassing parts. But this…this was embarrassing! I was flung over my girl friend's boyfriend's shoulder like a sack of potatoes, carrying you into some swank hotel, with your two best girls behind him each carrying one of the handles of my old red duffle. Jasper was on the phone behind them, talking to someone.

"Oh, butt head, nice! Resorting back to kindergarten names, Bella?" Emmett laughed.

"When I'm over someone shoulder, against my will…YES! NOW LET ME DOWN!"

"Hello, welcome to Meyer Hotel," said some sweet lady.

Emmett has turned sideways so that I could turn my head and see that we were standing at the front desk of the hotel that I was being held at. The front desk clerk was smiling as the sight of the hulk, one red faced upside down girl, a model looker, a pixie princess, and a blonde bean stock giant…wow, what a sight we must be.

"Yes, my friend is checking in," Alice said, giving the bag over to Rosalie.

"The name of said friend?" she asked, typing away on her keyboard.

"Isabella Swan," my four friends said.

I leaned my elbow against Emmett's back and rested my head in my palm.

"Some friends huh?" I muttered, looking up at the lady.

She chuckled and went on about my one night stay, how the bills are taken care for, etc. etc.

"Here's the key to the penthouse suite," she said. "And I hope you enjoy your stay here, Ms. Swan!"

"Thanks!" I said before going "oph!" as Emmett bounced me towards the elevator.

I was a little lightheaded as Emmett let me down on my feet, since I was upside down for at least five to eight minutes.

I saw a small opening for me to make a run for it but Emmett grabbed a hold of me.

"Let go of me!" I said. "I don't want to go up!"

"Excuse me is there a problem?"

Emmett turned me around and I stared at a suited man with the most vivid green eyes I have ever seen.

"Jasper Whitlock," Jasper said, offering him his hand, a polite smile on his face. "I spoke with Carlisle Cullen earlier on the phone."

"Yes, he told me. I'm Edward Masen, the manager. Is there anything I might be able to help you with?"

"Our friend is afraid of elevators," Rosalie said, smirking at me. What she said…it wasn't a total lie. I did have a fear of elevators…just one elevator in particular.

"And we need someone to be with her on the elevator," Alice muttered, smiling.

"I see, well I can personally take her up to her room, and down when she wishes to head down stairs," he said.

"Aw, that's so sweet," Rosalie said, smirking down at me, who was no longer fighting against Emmett's hold. "Isn't that so sweet, Bella?"

I stared at his eyes and slowly nodded my head.

"Good," Alice said, leaning forward and pressing the up button before her.

And as quickly as they managed to get me into Emmett's jeep, which I might add looked like they were kidnapping me, they managed to disappear, giving the guy my duffle bag and my back fitted to the front of him as they left with "Night Bella!" It was so fast that all I could do was stare after them, mouth handing open, as the elevator arrived.

The manager cleared his throat uncomfortably and said, "Going up?"

I nodded, my knees weak.

He, with great gentleness, lead me onto the elevator, his arm wrapped protectively around my waist.

"You have great friends, Ms. Swan," he said, pressing the top floor button.

"Bella," I said, blushing at the formality here. "And yeah…I do. A little much but they care."

I swallowed as the doors closed and looked up as we started to move upward.

"So scared of elevators…Bella?"

I looked up at him, slightly surprise by his question. I snorted and muttered, "_No_…just _this_ elevator."

He blinked. "Why this elevator? Has something happened in this elevator before that you're scared of it now?"

I sighed. "It's difficult to say," I answered, pausing a second before giving him the…brief version of the story.

"My friends…the ones that just left, you know—they had a free night stay here at the hotel, just like me. Well each of them had gone up in this elevator—" The elevator gave a slight groan as it approached the sixth floor "—and their boyfriends—well they are their boyfriends now but at the time they were just random guys I guess. Anyways, as soon as they guys got on, the elevator went up a few floors, before stopping. And now they call this elevator the matchmaker elevator just because it was the reason that they meet each other."

He blinked. "So you're afraid of this elevator because it's going to match make you like it did supposedly to your friends?"

I looked up at the ceiling as the lights flickered.

"Well…kinda," I said, just two seconds before the elevator groaned again and came to a sudden stopped. I was caught off guard and went flying forward. Mr. Masen—Edward I mean…we were on first name bases I guess—caught me but his sudden action caused him and I to fall backwards. I bit back a groaned as I stared into Edward's chest. Slowly, I looked up and into Edward's green eyes which held nothing but concern for me. "But I'm also afraid that I would get stuck again in an elevator."

With some care from Edward, we both managed to sit up right just as a voice came on over the intercom.

"Hello, is everyone all right in there?"

"Yes Carlisle, we're alright," Edward said. I bit my lip to stop it from trembling as Edward turned to look at me. I could tell he was making sure that I was okay so I just nodded but it wasn't as strong as I was hoping it to be. "But Ms. Swan is slightly afraid in here."

"Yes," Carlisle said, "her friends just informed me that she was afraid of elevators."

I blinked. "They did?" I asked, looking up.

"Hey Bella!" Alice and Emmett said loudly over the speaker causing me and Edward to flinch.

"Emmett, lower your voice," Rosalie said. "I'm sure their heads are ringing right now."

"Ouch! Rose! That hurts!" Emmett said. I just managed that Rosalie just hit him the in the back of his head.

"Don't worry Edward, Bella, we'll have someone get you out," the first male from earlier said. "We just called the mechanic but he was at the Dillingsworth building and we're not the only one without power due to the storm that is outside."

I groaned slightly at memory of the storm that was raging outside as we had arrived.

"We'll be alright," Edward said.

The first male informed us that he'll be back on the intercom as soon as he had anything to report…like if the mechanic was in the building.

I sat in the softly illuminated elevator car; the emergency lights were on in here. I was trying not to remember when I was stuck in an elevator car in Phoenix Mall when I was seven. I felt Edward's eyes on me but I didn't say anything. Instead of speaking, he nudged me instead. I blinked at the floor as I felt him nudge me again. Slowly, after the tenth or so nudge, I looked up at him. He just smiled and nudged me once more. Blinking, I tried to figure out what he wanted…or what I needed to do to. So I did the one thing I could think of, and it was slightly childish…I nudged him back. He chuckled.

I wanted to smile, smile at the fact that he was trying, though in an interesting way of doing it, to get my mind of being scared. Instead, I thought of something to talk about.

"Tell me something about yourself," I whispered, looking up at him.

He frowned for a moment before answering. "Well…I'm originally from Chicago. My father is a lawyer, a district attorney actually, and my mother is a housewife. I was an only child so some might think I'm spoiled but I wasn't. I actually had to earn whatever I wanted from my parents. I wasn't really a bad child but I wasn't a perfect angel either." I smiled slightly at that. He seemed like an angel, a perfect gentleman angel really.

"I graduated from University of Washington, here in Seattle. I thought of becoming a doctor but I love to meet new people so Carlisle, the man who was on the intercom—" I nodded slightly "—well he's my godfather and he asked if I wanted to manage this hotel after I graduated. So I've been managing the Meyer Hotel for a few years now." He paused for a moment. "Um…I can't really think of anything else. Is there anything you want to know?"

I looked at him. He seemed so honest and opened. I'm pretty sure that he'll just about answer anything. "I don't have anything to ask," I said, squeezing my left fingers with my right.

"Well I have questions for you then," he said. I watched him stick a leg out. "Name?"

I laughed and stuck one of my own legs out. "Isabella Swan…just call me Bella."

"Haven't I so far?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I chuckled. "You've called me Ms. Swan," I pointed out.

"I have to be respectful to the guests here at the Meyer Hotel," he said, looking straight face.

I smiled. "I shall complement to the owner then that you're a wonderful manager."

He smiled, one side of his mouth rising higher than the other, causing my heart to pause in its rhymes. God, can anything be more…beautiful?

"Next question," I said, turning to look across the elevator car.

"Where are you from?" he said, right away as if he had thought about it previously.

"Originally Forks, Washington," I said, remember the small little town my father was the police chief of before heading mentally to the warm memories of my mother and I, "but I lived with my mother in Phoenix." He asked more about my childhood so I explained more about it, trying to explain things that I wasn't sure was describable.

I wasn't sure how much time has passed but suddenly Carlisle, the guy that Edward mentioned earlier, came back on over the intercom.

"Hey Edward, the mechanic is here and he's working on getting you down. Luckily, you stopped exactly at the thirteenth floor so he can get more easily to you."

"Thanks Carlisle," Edward said, standing up. He groaned as he stretched.

He looked down at me after lowering his arms. With that heart stopping smile that I was starting to favor, he gave me a hand up. I looked at it for a moment. I felt as if it was like an unspoken question of if he trusted me. I took it, answering that unspoken question, and he helped me to stand on my own two feet.

It wasn't long until we were out of the small elevator. As I stepped into the hallways of the thirteen floor, I turned and watched Edward get a hand up to exit the elevator since though Carlisle said we were exactly at the thirteenth floor, there was a foot in distance. Edward was there, during a time that I didn't want to do something, helped me keep my mind off of a time that I most desperately just want to curl into a ball to cry, scared.

Edward looked up at me and smiled. "So…how about we take the stairs up?" he asked. "I still would like to get to know you better."

I smiled. "Are you offering to carry me?" I said, not at all joking.

As we headed upstairs, me getting a piggy back ride on Edward, I silently—and never tell Alice this—but I just might believe that the elevator believes in love…but don't tell her I said that or else I owe her fifty.

**(Dum-dum-duh-dum! It's the POV that everyone wants! Its—)**

_Edward's POV_

I'll comfort you when you're scared

"So, how is your father, Edward?" Carlisle said, sitting down at his desk.

I smiled. "Oh you know, how he is," I said, stuffing my hands into my slack pockets. "He's now a district attorney for Chicago."

"And Elizabeth?" he said.

"Mom is just fine. She's been pestering me to settle down, ever since that Donald Rottenb$urger had gotten married to some supermodel in New York and now is expecting a baby."

Carlisle chuckled. "Rottenburger you say…I bet his supermodel wife isn't happy she's expecting."

I smirked. "Not particularly from what my mom was saying, but she still wants me to settle down. She keeps saying that her and pops are getting old and would like to have a bouncing grandbaby on their knees."

Carlisle smiled, folding his hands across his desk. "Well, I'm sure you'll find that someone worth settling down with."

I shrugged.

"Oh, before I forget. One of favorite clients, Jasper Whitlock, called just a few minutes ago."

I smiled, remembering Jasper. "Oh, what was he calling about?"

"He and his fiancée are bring a friend, Isabella Swan…she's our free stay person. It seems that she isn't really thrilled about riding an elevator."

"I take it, you'll want me to ride up with her, as a comfort effort?"

Carlisle smiled. "You know me too well."

I smirked and closed my eyes. Carlisle, a doctor who actually owns the Meyer Hotel, was a generous man. He has in the past gave away free stays at the hotel along with many generous charity donations. His wife, Esme, was similar in nature and was perfect for the good doctor. Though the two don't have kids of their own, Carlisle, a friend of my father's originally, is my godfather but more so another parent to me.

"I don't see why not," I said. "When is her check in time?"

"Jasper called just a few minutes ago, he said they were already here at the hotel."

My eyes widened. "Carlisle!"

Carlisle laughed as I headed quickly towards the lobby.

I had just rounded the corner, entering the lobby, when I paused at the sight before me. Four people, two blondes and two dark haired, were standing before Angela at the front desk all having humor in their eyes. It was no duh at what was funny, considering there was a girl thrown over of the guy's shoulders. She was slightly red faced, I wasn't sure from the blood rush to her face or that she was embarrassed, and was looking slightly peeved.

"Here's the key to the penthouse suite," Angela said, smiling as she handed over the key to the room. She leaned over the desk to speak down at the girl. "And I hope you enjoy your stay here, Ms. Swan!"

"Thanks!" the girl said before the dude she was flung on started for the elevator, causing her arm to slip and to start bouncing slightly.

I watched as they arrived at the elevators before the let the girl down. She wobbled on her feet for a few minutes before making a sudden dash for the door. The guy that had been holding her though caught her not even five seconds later and was holding onto her tightly. I decided it was time to see what was going on when I heard the girl half shout, "Let go of me! I don't want to go up!"

"Excuse me is there a problem?"

Everyone turned and looked at me, the girl that was trying to run was staring at me with her mouth slightly hanging down. It was then did I get a real glimpse of her. She was slender with dark hair that seemed to have moments of wildness since it was all over the place…then again it didn't help that she was upside down either. And her eyes…they were a warm color, a color that reminded me the color of some of the trees around the hotel. It was a nice color.

"Jasper Whitlock," the blonde male said, introducing himself, a polite smile on his face. "I spoke with Carlisle Cullen earlier on the phone."

"Yes, he told me," I said. "I'm Edward Masen, the manager. Is there anything I might be able to help you with?"

"Our friend is afraid of elevators," the blonde female said, smirking down at the brunette.

"And we need someone to be with her on the elevator," the dark short haired girl said, smiling up at me.

"I see, well I can personally take her up to her room, and down when she wishes to head down stairs," I offered. Anything to get to know the brunette, I thought, looking at the girl in question.

She looked at me and slowly nodded her head.

"Good," the short girl said, pressing the up button.

Quickly, to my surprise, I was handed a red well worn out duffle bag by the blonde female and Ms. Swan, who I was supposing was the brunette, was handed over to me, her back pressed against me—all before her friends left saying good night to her. I watched the foursome leave for a second before I heard the elevator arrived.

I cleared my throat and said, "Going up?"

She nodded and, with my help, we both entered the elevator.

"You have great friends, Ms. Swan," I said, pressing the top floor that was the penthouse, after noticing that the key was marked for the room.

"Bella," she said, blushing. "And yeah…I do. A little much but they care."

I watched the doors closed and heard Bella swallowed. Hmm…she must be very scared of elevators if she needs aim to go up them. I thought I should ask.

"So scared of elevators…Bella?" I tagged on her first name instead of her full name.

She looked up at me for a second before snorting. "_No_...just _this_ elevator."

I blinked. "Why this elevator? Has something happened in this elevator before that you're scared of it now?"

"It's difficult to say," she answered. I blinked, confused. What was difficult to say?

"My friends…the ones that just left, you know—they had a free night stay here at the hotel, just like me. Well each of them had gone up in this elevator—" The elevator gave a slight groan as it approached the sixth floor "—and their boyfriends—well they are their boyfriends now but at the time they were just random guys I guess. Anyways, as soon as they guys got on, the elevator went up a few floors, before stopping. And now they call this elevator the matchmaker elevator just because it was the reason that they meet each other."

I blinked. "So you're afraid of this elevator because it's going to match make you like it did supposedly to your friends?"

I watched as she looked up at ceiling when the lights flickered. Puzzled, I looked up too. The elevator was just served just the other week ago.

"Well…kinda," she said, looking scared, two seconds before the elevator groaned again and came to a sudden stopped. She went flying forward. I catch her but my balance was thrown off so I fell backwards, her landing on top of me. She slowly looked up from my chest and up into my eyes. I was worried that the fall might have hurt her when she was whispered, "But I'm also afraid that I would get stuck again in an elevator."

I allowed her to slowly roll off of me to that we both could sit up. We had just leaned against the wall of the elevator when someone came on over the intercom.

"Hello, is everyone all right in there?" It was Carlisle, I knew that voice anywhere.

"Yes Carlisle, we're alright," I said before flinching. I turned and looked at Bella to make sure she was alright. She nodded weakly. I could tell that she was scared. She was biting her lower lip and there was a slight panic look in her eyes. "But Ms. Swan is slightly afraid in here."

"Yes, her friends just informed me that she was afraid of elevators."

Bella looked surprise and said, looking up, "They did?"

"Hey Bella!" said two very recently familiar voice over the speaker. I flinched at the loudness.

"Emmett, lower your voice," said another familiar female voice. "I'm sure their heads are ringing right now.

"Ouch! Rose! That hurt!" a male voice.

"Don't worry Edward, Bella, we'll have someone get you out," Carlisle said. "We just called the mechanic but he was at the Dillingsworth building and we're not the only one without power due to the storm that is outside."

Bella groaned slightly. I recalled that the weather reporter said there was a chance of thunderstorms this morning.

"We'll be alright," I said before Carlisle said that they'll be back on the intercom as soon as the mechanic arrived or when he had anything else to report.

I leaned back and turned to look at Bella. Her arms were wrapped around her knees and I could see the panic that was in her eyes. I nudged her with my shoulder and keep doing it until she looked at me. I smiled and nudged her once more. She blinked once for a second and then timidly she nudged me back with her shoulder. I chuckled. I was glad to see that I got her off being scared for a second to nudge me back.

"Tell me something about yourself," Bella whispered, looking slowly up at me.

I frowned and thought for a moment. "Well…I'm originally from Chicago," I said. "My father is a lawyer, a district attorney actually, and my mother is a housewife. I was an only child so some might think I'm spoiled but I wasn't. I actually had to earn whatever I wanted from my parents. I wasn't really a bad child but I wasn't a perfect angel either." I saw that she smiled at that. I continued.

"I graduated from University of Washington, here in Seattle. I thought of becoming a doctor but I love to meet new people so Carlisle, the man who was on the intercom…well he's my godfather and he asked if I wanted to manage this hotel after I graduated. So I've been managing the Meyer Hotel for a few years now." I paused, trying to think of something else to tell her but nothing popped into my head. "Um…I can't really think of anything else. Is there anything you want to know?"

She looked thoughtful before looking down at her hands. "I don't anything to ask," she said, her fingers tightening over one of her hands.

"Well I have questions for you then," I said, sticking one leg out. Let's start with something easy like—"Name?"

She laughed and she mimicked me by sticking one leg out as well. "Isabella Swan…just call me Bella."

"Haven't I so far?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

She chuckled and I knew that so far, I knew that I was helping her keep her mind of the fear.

"You've called me Ms. Swan," she said.

"I have to be respectful to the guests here at the Meyer Hotel." I tried to show no emotion, like I wasn't giving her a special treatment here.

She smiled. "I shall complement to the owner then that you're a wonderful manager."

I smiled.

"Next question," she said, looking away.

"Where are you from?" I shot out.

"Originally Forks, Washington, but I lived with my mother in Phoenix" she said.

Curiously, I asked more about her childhood, wanting to see more of her history. I watched her explain to me like scents and sights. It was interesting and I could see how she cared about where she lived and also how much she missed it.

"Hey Edward," Carlisle said, about thirty minutes into the questionnaire about Bella, "the mechanic is here and he's working on getting you down. Luckily, you stopped exactly at the thirteenth floor so he can get more easily to you."

"Thanks Carlisle," I said, groaning as I stood up to stretch somewhat.

I turned and looked down at her. Her brown hair around her shoulders, in the light from the emergency lights above gave her a softer look…more…innocent. I smiled down at her and gave her a hand to help her up. She slowly took it and I helped her.

It wasn't long until we were out of there and into the hallway of the thirteenth floor did I have this feel of dread. I didn't just want to make sure that Bella gets to her room, especially now that she's been stunk in the elevator once today that she wouldn't want to ride another one. _The stairs…_

I smiled, thinking of that. I wouldn't mind climbing a few flights of stairs…I needed the exercise since I have went to the gym yet today.

"So…how about we take the stairs up?" he asked. "I still would like to get to know you better."

She smiled, turning towards the stairwell. "Are you offering to carry me?"

I laughed and started for the stairwell, her hand in mine. Having her hand in mine, I wanted to, sure, get to know her better but also to protector. There was something about her, this girl that I just meant, that I want to comfort and protector her from her out. And you know…unlike Bella, I think that her friends maybe were right.

* * *

_You stand there waiting for the elevator,  
an elevator that has broken down three times,  
all on February 13__th__,  
for three consecutive years._

_It brought the woman those three times closer to their soul mates  
First for Alice, the cheerful optimistic woman who believes in love at first sight  
For Rosalie next, the woman who seems superficial but loves what's beneath the skin  
and then for Bella, the romantic realist who found someone everyone said she would_

_Giving to them it did  
To each their own,  
the men perfect for them,  
to complete their lives._

_And you just might as well  
if your heart is open to the possibilities  
and if you're willing..._to go to the top_…  
to find the one for you…_

_So…are you  
Going Up?_

* * *

**Man…it was a long chapter. I know that both Bella and Edward's POVs are pretty much the same but it's interesting to see what's kinda going through their minds. And for that little last bit at the end, it was something I thought of at the last minute. It's kinda sweet , sums up the entire story, and brings everything together.**

**Anyways…what do you think? Review and let me know.**

**Huggles,  
Nollie**


End file.
